kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Janara Itpolray
Appearance Dark caramel colored locks cascade around a young face, tumbling past her shoulders to her mid-back and shining with a healthy, vibrant sheen. Her tanned flesh and large, dark eyes, and high cheekbones suggests this Human girl is from a regal heritage, and her small, dainty features give her a subtle, delicate beauty. Her dark, slender eyebrows arch expressively over her eyes, and her cheeks carry a slightly rounded, almost childlike quality to them, making her appear to be in her mid-teens, by Human standards. Her full lips carry a light sheen of gloss, and there is a light dusting of eye shadow on her lids, though that seems to be the extent of her makeup. She stands at most 5'2" (157cm), her petite, lissome frame boasting little in the way of brute strength. Her shoulders and arms are narrow, tapering to diminutive hands with shortly trimmed nails. Her waist narrows just slightly above her hips, a sign of her still maturing figure, and her chest is modest, merely proportional to her frame. Her legs make up the majority of her height, toned and athletic, with small, nimble feet. While she might not appear overly strong, the sinewy lines of her body betray the effort she puts in to keeping herself in shape. The dark material that this girl wears seems to cling to the sinuous curves of her body and match well with her hair. A long sleeved, slate grey undershirt fits her torso like a second skin, long sleeves following the contours of her willowy arms to end in small cuffs at the wrists. Over the shirt, she wears an inky black tunic that wraps snuggly around her, creating a modest 'V' neckline and falling to her mid-thigh. The tunic is cinched at the waist by a thick, black, leather utility belt that has several small pouches around it to hold various items. Below the tunic, her thighs are clad in a pair of tight, dark grey leggings that match her undershirt, though they disappear once more into a pair of knee-high leather boots that strap around her calves and have a short, feminine heel. Background "I don't talk much about my past-- where I came from, or how I ended up where I am." The shimmering blue, holographic image of a girl in her teens flickers on the projector. She shifts her sitting position, folding her legs up under her and adjusting her tunic. Her tone is somber and reflective, her eyes staring through the device that records her as if she were gazing into the eyes of the observer; however, despite her even tone, her inflection still bears the telltale signs of youth in its soprano. "I guess that's why I decided to make this recording. Maybe, if something happens to me, it will find its way into the possession of someone that can benefit from it, though, if it's instead destroyed, I doubt it will be the greatest loss the galaxy has ever suffered." The girl pauses as if to reflect on that thought for a moment before shaking her head and pressing on. "My name is Janara Itpolray, and I am sixteen galactic standard years old. I am a Jedi Padawan, a student of the Force and the galaxy at large, though I have, admittedly, spent more time going from one tumultuous situation to the next than I have sitting in a library-- not that I'm complaining. I'm not the type of girl that gets much enjoyment out of sitting and reading through textbooks all day." "I'm originally from a rim world named Tilidia-- not one that most people had ever heard of, though we were content with our place in the galaxy. What we lacked in technology, we made up for in art. The world thrived on entertainment-- bards, painters, and musicians. My mother was a dancer, though my father... he was a different breed. He had been a Republic military officer before he met my mother and settled on Tilidia. He liked to say that he had not one creative bone in his body, but he loved to watch my mother dance. He said it brought him peace when nothing else in the galaxy could." Janara laughs softly as she thinks back, her eyes shifting to the side. "Every year-- that's Tilidian year-- my mother danced in the annual festival. I used to think her costume had every color imaginable in it, and I would have sworn that she was floating rather than dancing. My father served in the local militia, but he would take that day off to pick me up, every year, and take me to the festival so I could see my mother perform. I used to dream about being as pretty as she was, one day-- about putting on the costume and letting the music sweep me away... but, things got complicated." Reaching a hand up to sweep her hair back behind her ear, she steadies her gaze on the camera again before continuing. "I was only five standard years old when the fighting broke out. Of our four main provinces, two were almost constantly at war. Unfortunately, their battles at times turned on their neighbors as they sought to expand their resources. Our militia was called to duty, and my father was sent to the border. Our government pleaded for the fighting to cease with little resolution, so they turned to the Republic for assistance, and a Jedi Knight was dispatched to negotiate a peaceful solution. "I've never known exactly what happened at those negotiations. All I remember was being elated when my father returned home with a guest-- a man that I had never met before. He spoke to me during dinner while my parents ate in silence. I didn't know why, at the time, but my mother was furious at my father. I can still remember her screaming at him that night while I lay awake in bed and listened. It didn't make any sense to me why she would be so upset that he brought someone home. It wasn't until later that I learned that she had known-- that they had both known since I was born that I was never meant to stay with them. They were supposed to turn me over two standard years prior, but when no one from the Jedi Order had shown up to take me from them, my mother begged my father to simply let it go. But when the Jedi showed up to speak with my father before the negotiations, he took it as a sign and asked if the Jedi would still take me back to Coruscant." Janara's bottom lip tucks between her teeth for a moment, her gaze softening. "My mother was devastated when we were preparing to leave the next morning. She kept saying everything would be okay and telling me to be careful, but I could see the pain in her face. My father held her as the speeder pulled off, and that was the last time I saw them." She pauses, then, though her expression remains unflinching. Her tone remains even, a mere recitation of facts. "I was told, five standard years later, that the Mandalorians had invaded Tilidia. I was still on Coruscant, training at the Jedi Temple, and I remember begging to go back-- to see if they were alive. It was the hardest lesson I've ever had to learn, to separate myself from that attachment, to resolve myself to accept not knowing. As much as I cared for them, there was nothing I could do for them." A soft breath passes Janara's lips, then, as she presses on. "At ten standard years, I was selected to become the Padawan of Master Arria'vaya-- a Jedi Sentinel of some repute for what some considered a dual personality. At times, she was very cold, calculating, and patient. At other times, she was swift to act-- almost reckless in the eyes of some, though if you were to ask her, she would tell you that she knew exactly what she was doing." It's then that Janara's lips curl into a small smile. "She was as beautiful and graceful as I remember my mother being. And though she was a Twi'lek, I suppose, sometimes, it felt like she had taken on that role-- and her duality, for me, was not a choice between monk or soldier, but mentor and friend." "Some say I was too young to be a Padawan, but Arria had made her decision. Together, we travelled from world to world, directed both by the Council and Arria's own intuition. There were times when we were sent to resolve conflicts, much like the Jedi that collected me from my home world, though these were fewer than I had expected. Instead, we spent much of our time helping local law enforcement with investigations and conducting our own into some larger syndicates." Slowly, however, Janara's smile slides into an easy-- almost Corellian smirk. "I guess that's why I spent so much time with my lightsaber. Sometimes, Arria was subtle, but I learned to be ready when she decided that subtlety didn't fit into her plans." "I'm thankful to have had Arria as a Master. After all, she taught me everything I know about surviving in the galaxy-- to always be prepared, and never to take a situation at face value. I think that skepticism is ultimately why she had so few friends in the Order, so I was surprised when she said she had been recalled by the council. At first, I have to admit that I felt a little betrayed that she would abandon me so abruptly in my teachings without telling me the reason why. However, above all else, she emphasized that nothing was permanent. And now, it's time to me to move on to the next chapter of my life. Before she left, she said she couldn't decide if I would make a better Guardian or Sentinel-- that sometimes I showed signs of both. I suppose time will tell if I follow in her footsteps or take a path of my own." Behind the Scenes Category:Player Characters Category:Jedi Category:Human